Dew Point
by entertainingpeeps
Summary: A story focusing in, on and around Flash. Though, a romance might develop later on... who knows? AN: Format's been fixed


This is my story.  
  
The Gretan's are mine too.  
  
And Flash.  
  
Yeah, he's mine.  
  
^-^  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Flash sat watching the viewing screen.   
  
Slumped with his arms crossed, he looked pretty ticked off.  
  
He had watch duty. Watch duty TODAY. The day when he was actually scheduled to have a date with a certain Miss Mercedes Turner.  
  
Which, of course, he had tried to explain to J'onn, to no avail.  
  
He'd stared at him with sorrowful eyes as Flash told him there was absolutely no way he could miss the date. She was a perfect 10, he'd said. Hottie-McHott-hot.  
  
And then J'onn left.  
  
So, that was why he was pouting angrily.  
  
A small ring sounded from the earpiece situated in his ear.  
  
"What?" he said gruffly, pressing a finger to it.  
  
The other voice was much more intimidating then Flash's could ever be. "How's the situation up there?" Batman asked.   
  
Flash rolled his eyes. Why did he feel the need to check up on him? "Everything's fine. The world is not in danger."  
  
Batman made a noise like he didn't quite believe him.  
  
Flash caught the tone. "Why don't YOU come up here and do the watch?" He said crossly, imagining Mercedes sitting all alone at the restaurant he was supposed to meet her at. He'd made reservations and everything.  
  
"Rather not." Batman said curtly. "Call if there's trouble."  
  
The earpiece beeped once to indicate the connection had been broken .  
  
Flash sighed, sitting up in the chair, he stretched and checked on all the screens positioned around Earth. Peaceful. Quiet.  
  
Boring.  
  
He'd decided to go check to see if there was any danger in the kitchen.  
  
Opening the fridge, he reached for a six-pack of Pepsi, aptly ignoring the sticky-note that said 'DO NOT TOUCH.' Silly Green Lantern.  
  
Just as he popped open the can, he thought he heard a noise out in the other room.  
  
He listened silently for a moment, only hearing the fizzing from the pop. He considered running out into the other room to check for trouble… but he was really hungry. He was SUPPOSED to be eating with Mercedes right now.  
  
He quickly made a few sandwiches (five), and stacked them precariously on a plate before grabbing his pop and walking back to the view screens.  
  
Flash sat back in his chair, and kicked his feet up onto the expensive computer stuff and began eating his sandwiches. Definitely not as good as eating at Don'Pieer's with Mercedes, but he could handle it.  
  
Suddenly, his Pepsi was knocked from his hand and his head slammed forward into the expensive computer stuff.  
  
He cried out in pain and struggled to get out of the grasp of the huge hand holding his head down.  
  
"Don't move." A deep voice boomed from behind him.  
  
The Flash suddenly pulled free and fell to the ground. Not wasting any time, he kicked his foot out, attempting to knock his opponent to the ground.  
  
It worked. The purple alien looked surprised as he fell onto his butt.  
  
Flash looked around the room. How had the guy gotten in here without him noticing?  
  
Oh, and, who the heck was he?  
  
He looked like he would be very tall if he were standing. In fact, he looked quite a lot like J'onn. Only purple. And with red eyes. And spikes on his arms and neck. And a dinosaur-like tail.  
  
But, other then that.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The Flash asked heatedly, rubbing his aching forehead.  
  
The alien suddenly dove his hand beneath the big cape he was wearing, pulling out a gun-like thing.  
  
Flash ran behind the man and grabbed his arm before his finger was even near the trigger.  
  
"Drop it." he growled.  
  
Again, the alien looked extremely surprised. But he wasn't dropping the gun.  
  
The Flash started moving the man's arm up and down exceptionally quickly, expecting him to drop it like a hot potato.  
  
Only he didn't.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
The alien pulled out of his grip and spun around, pointing the gun at him.  
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
A ray of red-light engulfed Flash.   
  
He expected to feel a great pain, or to at least collapse. But instead, he suddenly felt energized. Not just energized, but it was as if a lightning bolt had just surged through his whole body.  
  
Strange gun.  
  
He jumped out of the red-light and ran over to the alien and pulled the gun from his grip. Except that he ripped off his arm too.  
  
Flash cried out in alarm and shock. He dropped the arm, which was still grasping the gun. He stared in fascination as it seemed to be moving in slow-motion as it fell.  
  
He looked up at the alien.  
  
The alien was still staring at the place where the Flash had been earlier. Flash followed the alien's stare and gasped. The ray of red-light was still there! It was slowly, slowly disappearing, though.   
  
Flash looked back down at the arm he had dropped.  
  
It hadn't even reached the ground yet!  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
He needed help.  
  
Reaching up, he lightly pressed the little earpiece in his ear.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled. The earpiece had shattered!  
  
Great. He was breaking everything he touched.  
  
Flash glanced over at the alien.  
  
The alien seemed to be registering some sort of shock on his face. Flash watched as the shock slowly morphed into pain. The alien's other arm reached up to where the other one had been only moments before.  
  
It seemed like time was JUST catching up to the alien. He was moving so slowly.  
  
Oh duh.  
  
The alien wasn't moving slowly. Flash was moving quickly. Super quickly.  
  
Why would the alien shoot him with a gun that made his powers better? Well, not better, just… stronger?  
  
His head hurt.  
  
Suddenly the world around him settled slowly. The alien was still moving slowly, but not as slowly as before. He was reaching for his amputated arm. Flash moved towards him, but as he did, the world around him went to a near stand-still.  
  
This was effin great. Whenever he moved, things would get much, much slower.  
  
He stopped, allowing time to catch up to him.  
  
"Wwwhhaaattt dddiiiidd yyyyyooou dddoooo?" The alien said, speaking too slowly for Flash to hear normally. He sounded pretty pissed.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Flash said indignantly, "YOU'RE the one who attacked ME!"  
  
A moment later, the alien tilted his head curiously at Flash. To him it had sounded like "Ntooanyingretoonooattkdme!"  
  
Flash let out a disgusted sigh. "I. Didn't. Do. Oh forget it!" He crossed his arms as he considered his options. Only one thing to do. He looked at the alien crossly. "FIX. ME."  
  
The alien had heard "fixme." But he shook his head, "Iiiii dddoooonnn'tt knnnooow wwwwhaaattt wwwweeent wwrrroooonnng."  
  
"What were you trying to do in the first place?" Flash asked angrily.  
  
The alien looked confused.  
  
Flash repeated his question slowly.  
  
The alien seemed to consider something as he grabbed his arm from the floor, placing it against the gaping hole in his shoulder. It immediately started healing itself.  
  
He began to switch the gun to his good hand, but a half-a-second later, it wasn't even in his hand. Looking in front of him, he saw that the blurry figure, moving too fast to be seen normally, was holding it in his hand lightly.  
  
"Whatwereyoutryingtodo?" he heard for the third time.  
  
The alien shrugged, "Kill the Justice League."  
  
Ah. Of course. Except…  
  
"What'swiththefunkygun?"  
  
Mr. Alien looked down at his gun ruefully. "The decelerator is created to freeze the person it hits."  
  
Suddenly, the alarm situated above them started going off.  
  
Flash dashed over to the view screens and saw that a gigantic robot was smashing buildings and terrifying people in the downtown area of Metropolis.  
  
He had to warn the others!  
  
He ran to a phone and picked it up and began dialing. But in his haste the receiver snapped in half in his hands, and the buttons he was dialing crumbled into dust.  
  
Okay. It was up to him.  
  
He started towards the exit.  
  
"Wwwhhaaattt iiiiss ttthhhiiiiss aaalllaaarrrmmm ffooorr?" Alien-man asked inquisitively.  
  
Oh right. He dashed into one of the other rooms and came back to the main room with a metal chain. Quickly tying it around the alien, he then tied him to one of the big metal whatsamawhozits that Batman was always working with.  
  
"That should hold you." He said satisfied dusting off his hands as people do; then ran away without a second thought.  
  
  
  
***  
  
He zipped down the street, dodging cars as if they were large turtles. Everything was so slow.  
  
He saw the robot up ahead.   
  
Suddenly a pang of hunger hit him like a ton of bricks. Well 'a pang' of hunger doesn't describe it. It was more like an overpowering wave of hunger.  
  
He stumbled on his feet, falling on his face and skidding across the road and onto the sidewalk.   
  
Flash 'slowly' stood up and looked over at the robot. It seemed to be making it's hand into some sort of rocket-launcher.  
  
He had more then enough time.  
  
He sprinted into the grocery store across the street, running down the aisles and grabbing whatever pleased him.   
  
Flash ran back outside, watching as the robot launched a human-sized rocket down the middle of the street.  
  
He opened a Snickers and chewed it, watching as the rocket slowly passed by him.  
  
Plen-ty of time.  
  
Ripping open a Twinkie, he spun on his heel and began walking next to the rocket as it traveled down the road, right in-between cars.  
  
Finally, about thirty seconds later, he felt much better and much fuller. Running ahead of the missile he positioned himself in the middle of the street. The rocket slowly caught up to him. And just as it was about to slam into his stomach, he threw his hands out and tilted it towards the sky.  
  
The missile flew up, and away.  
  
"Crisis diverted." He said happily. Then remembered he still had a big robot rampaging down the streets up ahead.  
  
He turned around, and sped back down the street, reaching the robot in less then two seconds. He slammed into one of it's behemoth legs, completely ripping it off.  
  
He turned around and watched as the robot ever so slowly fell to the ground.  
  
Quickly, he jumped up on top of the robot. Then continued jumping. After a few seconds of jumping, all that was left of the robot's chest was a huge dent.  
  
It was definitely out of commission.  
  
Pleased with himself, he jumped back down to the street, ignoring the pothole he created, he decided he should head back to the Watch Tower.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Hawkgirl asked, swinging her mace threateningly as she recognized the red streak. "You can't hog all the missions!"  
  
That was the first thing Flash heard as he zipped into the room.  
  
The second was, "Why is this dead guy chained to my computer?"  
  
It took a moment to register Batman's words.  
  
"Dead!?" he yelped, running over.  
  
He looked down and saw that he had tied the chain a little too tightly around Mr. Alien. He had stopped breathing.  
  
"Great. Now who's going to fix me?" Flash asked no one in particular, not feeling all that bad about the alien's passing.   
  
Batman looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"  
  
He sighed irritably, but repeated his statement slowly.  
  
"Slow down." Batman said, "Why are you talking so fast?"  
  
Oh man! It was going to take forever to say what had happened slowly! He had an idea, "Where's J'onn?"  
  
"Did you say 'where's J'onn?" The Dark Knight asked.  
  
"YES!" He yelled angrily. He was starting to feel very tired. His eyes and head hurt like crazy.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Superman asked, walking up to them.  
  
Batman was still looking at Flash with a 'look.' "Something's very wrong here."  
  
"Of course something's wrong here!" Flash said, rubbing his temples. He realized he was being very rude, and quickly checked his temper. "Where. Is. J'onn."  
  
"I am here." J'onn said from behind him.  
  
He spun around. "Okay. Read my mind and explain to them what happened."  
  
The Manhunter blinked. Flash had spoken way too fast to understand, but the Martian was already doing what telepaths do best.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
After J'onn finished Flash's story, there was a silence.   
  
"You stole my Pepsi?"   
  
Flash gritted his teeth. "Yes. I. Stole. Your. Pepsi. John."  
  
"I think there are slightly more important points to focus on, John." Wonder Woman said with a grin.  
  
"Yes, like, how do we fix Flash?" Superman asked.  
  
"I believe we would have to go to this Gretan's home planet to find a cure." J'onn said.  
  
"The dead alien is called a Gretan?" Hawkgirl asked from across the table.  
  
J'onn nodded, "That is his species, yes. They are a very distant cousin of my people"  
  
"Yeah. I know of these guys too." John added.  
  
"Where. Is. The. Home. Planet. Of. Gretan?" Flash asked them, leaning back in his chair. God he was tired.  
  
"Not too far from here. If we left today, we would reach the planet in a week." John said.  
  
Flash suddenly stood up, "So, we're going to Gretan right?"  
  
The others looked at him, then glanced at each other, "Did he say 'we're going to Gretan?'" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"I think so." Superman said. "And yes, we are."  
  
"Not all of us." Batman cut in. "Some people have to stay and watch Earth."  
  
They discussed who would be staying home for a good half hour.  
  
"Can. We. GO. NOW!?" Flash asked impatiently, standing up for the second time.  
  
"Nobody move!" a booming voice suddenly yelled from behind Batman.  
  
Flash's jaw jutted out in extreme annoyance, looming out of the shadows, he saw the purple Gretan holding his gun and pointing it at them all.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" He asked angrily.  
  
The Gretan glanced at him. "If you asked if I'm dead, the answer is no. My body healed itself after one of you fools released it from the chains."  
  
"Oh." Wonder Woman said, slightly put-out.  
  
  
  
Flash had definitely had enough of this crap.   
  
He began the short trip around the table, planning to punch the Gretan over and over again until he was sure he couldn't heal, when his own body abruptly gave out.  
  
Flash crashed to the floor, unable to move. He was so tired. He could already feel his brain drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Flash!" someone called before his world went black.  
  
---------------  
  
Review!!  
  
That's your job, y'know.  
  
You HAVE to review.  
  
Oh, all right, you don't HAVE to... but it sure would make me write a 2nd chapter much faster. ^-^ 


End file.
